Ryuusei
by iluvaikka
Summary: Harry's brother was dubbed the BWL. Harry grew up far differently from what others thought. this is his life from meeting his friends to beating old Mouldy. This is the story of the Demon King and his Mate.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto and Harry Potter X-Over

This is a Naruto and Harry Potter X-Over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In this Harry's parents are alive and his hour-older brother Brad is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived.

Albus tells the Potters that they need to look after Brad more than Harry so they give Harry to Petunia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In this story Petunia and her family are nice people and adopt Harry as their own son seeing as the Potter's willingly gave up _all _rights to Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

That's JK Rowling Harry Potter and Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pairing will be Kaka/Iru/Harry!

There is no Uzumaki Naruto in this story.

The 10 Bijuu are bound to the Soul of the Chosen One.

The Spirit Master.

Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

3-year-old Harry Potter looked at his 'mother' in confusion, he knew that Petunia was actually his aunt but he thought of her as a mother and she thought of him as a son.

"Mommy…. Why're we moving to Japan?"

Petunia smiled, her 'son' was a true genius.

"Daddy has been moved there in his job… People now want him to make ninja weapons instead of drills!"

Harry grinned, he liked Sharp Pointy Things.

"Aunty Lily wont find us will she?"

Petunia's eyes darkened.

"No she wont I promise"

Harry smiled.

"I go get Dudley now…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2

This is chapter 2

Last time- Harry and his family were moving to Konoha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and the Dursley's had lived in Konoha for nearing 2 years now, Harry and Dudley had become good friends with the fellow children.

Harry was more inclined to become a Shinobi while his 'brother' was more inclined to become a Weapon Smith like his father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/ week later /

A 5-year-old Harry and Dudley stood outside the building.

Konoha Ninja Academy

Harry was happy to be going to join the Academy so he could protect his 'precious people'.

Dudley was going to learn weapon making from Vernon.

'School' wouldn't actually start for another week or so.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/ week and a ½ later /

Harry walked into the room.

It was full of annoying children.

The first thing they would learn was theory.

Harry wrote everything he learnt down.

Harry somehow managed to awe the teacher with his thirst for learning and got bumped up a year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/ month later- he was given a month off to study for year two standards /

This class was also noisy.

They learnt Henge or Transformation in this class.

Harry was asked to Henge into a perfect copy of their teacher, a Chunnin by the name of Arashi Tsukino translating into Tempest of the Moon.

Harry summoned his chakra.

"HENGE!"

A poof of smoke and a relatively perfect copy of their sensei was standing proudly before them.

The same thing happened again and Harry was bumped up a year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/ month later- he was once again given a month off to study for year three standards/

Harry walked into the room.

He noticed two people who intrigued him; an added bonus was that his 'family' told him that they had potential.

One, the boy had black hair, black eyes, pale skin wore black with orange lining and orange goggles.

The other, the girl had brown hair, red markings, wore a pale red top and brown shorts,

Harry himself wore a form fitting lack top, his pants were styled like the ANBU he had seen over the years.

He walked over.

"Hi can I sit here?"

The two looked up, they nodded.

The boy grinned.

"Hi I'm Uchiha Obito nice to meet you!"

The girl smiled.

"I'm Inuzuka Rin it's nice to meet you!"

Harry flushed, their names were nice.

"I'm Dursley Harry but I used to be Potter Harry I hate both of my names and I'm trying to think of a suitable new one for becoming a shinobi….."

Harry glared at the table for a moment before raising his eyes to look at the two children.

"You see, I became a Dursley when my aunt adopted me when my mother and father abandoned me in favour of caring for my _oh so special _older brother!"

Rin smiled.

"We can always think of one over the years…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3

This is chapter 3

Last time- Harry had just met Rin and Obito

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/ year later /

The class currently in session was one that drilled the importance of Strategy and Planning into the heads of the Academy Students.

However, the room was currently rather noisy with the soft yet still audible murmurs of pupils creating plans and strategies in groups of three.

The pupils had truly matured and changed from when they were younger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin's hair was now Shaggy and fell to her shoulders.

She wore clothing and accessories identical to the ones that her Aunt Tsume and her Nin-Dog wore.

Her top had the Inuzuka crest on the back and the jacket had the kanji for Dog printed on the back.

Her Nin-Dog Arashi wore a studded collar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obito's hair was now tame and fell to his chin.

He wore typical yet unique Uchiha clothing, the jacket and pants had orange trimmings and he wore orange-tinted goggles.

His top had the Uchiha crest on the back and the jacket had the kanji for Power printed on the back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had changed the most out of the three friends.

His hair was now shaggy and fell to just below where his lower ribs were located.

He wore a black top with a howling wolf, a clearing, trees and full moon depicted on it.

He was also wearing slightly unique Black shinobi pants they have pockets inside and outside and have rips in the bottom where small knives are able to be hidden.

His shoes were a mix between black Shinobi sandals and crimson red Steel-Toed Combat Boots.

His black leather jacket had the kanji for wolf on it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three 6-year-olds sat at the front in Strategy Class.

They had already formulated twelve different stratagems and only needed their sensei to look over them.

Harry looked up.

"Sensei?"

The teacher, Arashi-Sensei's year younger sister Kokoro Tsukino meaning Heart of the moon smiled.

"Hai Harry-Kun?"

Harry passed all twelve of their different strategies over to her.

She looked over them, her eyes widening at each strategy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/ 3½ years later /

The three 9½-year-olds practised their made up Taijutsu Styles.

0000000

Rin's self-invented Taijutsu style was based on Speed, Accuracy and Medic-Nin Style attacks.

She called it the Chakra Scalpel yes she made it!

This along with her Clan Style and Clan Techniques makes her one force to be reckoned with.

000000000

Obito's self-invented Taijutsu Style was based on Speed, some Accuracy and a Tsunade-Sama amount of Power.

He called it the Gouken I'm making it so that Gai improved on it

This along with his Clan Style and Clan Techniques also made him a Force to be reckoned with.

0000000000000000

Harry was the true genius behind their success though.

A year after they had met Harry had been found by the Sandaime and the Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan.

When he had been discovered by the Hokage and the Inuzuka Clan Head he had been half-dead just within the Borders of Konoha.

His whole to their knowledge family had been murdered by foreign ninja; there maimed bodies close to where Harry lay.

They searched for proof of what Hidden Village attacked them; a dropped Iwa Headband was proof.

The clans, in a bid to save him, all blood adopted him.

His name was now Ryuusei, meaning Fallen Star.

His Ryuusei's self-invented Taijutsu Style was based on Speed, Accuracy, Power and Control.

He called it the Star Strike a fitting name

This along with all of his Clan Styles and Clan Techniques made him almost God-Like.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

/ ½ year later /

Ryuu gulped.

This was it; they had finally come to the time of the Academy Student to Gennin Orientation.

They were finally Konoha Ninja.

They were finally going to be put into three and sometimes 4-man teams not including the sensei

The threesome minds out of the gutter, I'm not a pervert or anything, that's Jiraya's job not mine, I just sometimes place hidden innuendos in stories had all passed the Academy Graduation Exam and become Gennin with flying colours and a few sparks.

Ryuusei's Chakra Control was quite good for an Academy student.

The teacher walked in.

He smiled as he took out the clipboard that would tell them the teams that his former students would be placed in.

"Team 7 will consist of 4 people and the sensei…"

That got everyone's attention; it had been a long time since there had been 4 Gennin in a team.

"Uchiha Obito"

Obito closed his eyes and hoped to be with either Rin or Ryuusei or both preferably.

'Please let it be either Rin-Chan or Ryuu-Kun!"

The teacher looked at the roster again.

"Inuzuka Rin"

Rin smiled.

"Score!"

Obito grinned.

"Yes!"

The two Gennin frowned suddenly, both had the same thought

'All we need now is Ryuu!'

The teacher once again looked down at the roster and smiled softly.

"And Konoha No Ryuusei"

Ryuu grinned.

"Yatta!"

The teacher smiled at the happy looks on the three friend's faces.

"You'll meet your 4th teammate at the meeting"

The three Gennin looked at their teacher.

"Your sensei is Namikaze Minato"

The teacher then went on to allow the Gennin an extended lunch break.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuu smiled.

"C'mon Rin-Chan, Obito-Kun!"

The three walked back to their classroom.

"I really hope Minato-Sensei is cool!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namikaze Minato walked into the classroom.

"Team 7?"

Rin, Obito and Ryuusei stood.

Minato nodded.

"Come with me… your teammate is on the roof"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group of five settled on the roof of the Academy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin was wearing a black version of Tsume's clothing.

Her hair was waist-length, shaggy and messily tied back into a ponytail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obito was wearing a larger and slightly more detailed version of what he wore in the past, there being a slight golden glint to the goggles and jacket now.

His hair was shoulder-length and tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuusei had once again changed the most.

He was wearing a black top with a meteor on the back and his jacket had the kanji for star on it, he also had a larger version of his old clothes that he would probably wear later due to his dislike of these garments.

His hair was hip/waist-length, slightly shaggy and neatly tied back into a ponytail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi was an enigma and his clothing echoed this.

He wore a grey shirt and black jacket, black pants and a mask over his mouth and nose.

His hair defied the laws of gravity and stuck up at an angle of silver spikes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minato was also quite the character.

He wore the standard Jounnin outfit along with a white trench-coat with blue flames on the bottom hem not the Hokage ones because I think that had red flames

His hair was sunshine-blonde and slightly spiked and fell to his shoulders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minato smiled at his new pupils.

"Lets introduce ourselves with our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future!"

Rin frowned.

"Sensei could you start since you'll be teaching us?"

Minato nodded.

"My name is Namikaze Minato"

He smiled at his new pupils.

"I like Ramen, Training, Seal Making, my old sensei Jiraya"

He relaxed onto the railing.

"I dislike those who harm others for no reason and snakes"

He looked at his pupils one at a time.

"My hobbies are eating Ramen, Training, Seal Making and annoying my old sensei"

He smiled slightly.

"My dreams for the future are to become a renowned Seal Master and Hokage… OK you next Inuzuka"

Rin nodded.

"Hi I'm Inuzuka Rin"

She looked at them all.

"I like my three best friends, trying out new foods, my nin-Dog Arashi, training and making my own Taijutsu style"

Obito smiled.

"I dislike those who harmed my friend's family and those who harm people for unreasonable reasons"

Rin smiled.

"My hobbies include trying new foods, training with Arashi-Kun, training with my friends and clan and working on my styles"

Rin looked at her sensei.

"My dream is to either become a great tracker or a renowned Medic… Obito?"

Obito smiled.

"Yo I'm Obito Uchiha"

Obito grinned.

"I like my friends, Dango and training"

Obito beamed.

"I dislike pompous idiots, those who harm my friends' families and my family and those who harm other for unjustifiable reasons"

Obito sighed.

"My hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends and of course my clan training"

Obito looked at his sensei.

"My dream is to either become a Ninjutsu expert or a Taijutsu expert… Ryuu?"

Ryuusei smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ryuusei but you'll have to call me Ryuu"

Ryuu grinned in a highly animalistic way, his 'inner demons' showing slightly, Minato and the other boy shivered slightly while Obito and Rin rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"I like my friends, my clans, my clan training, ramen, Dango and general training "

Ryuu looked at Obito with a scowl on his face as his friends snorted.

"I dislike idiots, people who harm others, the people who killed my family and those who believe themselves to be superior to others without significant evidence"

Ryuu glared playfully at Rin as she snickered.

"My hobbies are trying out new Ramen and Dango flavours, training and more training"

Ryuu pouted as Rin gave him an evilly amused look.

"My dream is to become a Ninja expert, Nin, Gen, Ken hell even Seals! I also want to one day gain the title of Hokage… quite silver-haired dude?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I am Hatake Kakashi"

Rin smiled and gave him a small, two-fingered wave.

"I like training"

Obito and Ryuu shared a small smile.

"I dislike fools"

Kakashi looked at Ryuu in a curious way.

"My hobby is training"

He turned to Minato.

"My dream is to become a Ninjutsu expert"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team 7 was a strange team, but their teamwork was unmatched by any previous team ever to come from Konoha.

Rin's strengths were Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and her Dog; her weaknesses although slight were Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Obito's strengths were Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and the Sharingan; his weaknesses although slight were Genjutsu and Kenjutsu.

Ryuusei's strengths were Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Clan abilities and Kenjutsu, his only weakness was that his Genjutsu abilities were rather limited.

Kakashi's strengths were Taijutsu and Ninjutsu; he was okay with Genjutsu and was talented in Kenjutsu.

Their team became 'legendary' because of their currently and previously unrivalled teamwork.

Their strengths and weaknesses counter-balanced each other.

In truth, they were probably one of the best teams ever to come from Konoha since the Legendary Sannin.

Too bad the perfection could not last.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Less than a year or so after the team had been put together Konoha went to war.

Iwagakure No Sato Hidden Rock had declared war upon Konoha.

No one was to know of the problems this war would raise.

Nor would they know of the severe repercussions of what would occur.

The life of a Shinobi is a sad and lonely one.

No one, not even Kami himself could have foreseen that devastation that would befall Iwa at the hands of a group of truly enraged Konoha Ninja.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This war would carry on for a long while, each side loosing precious people and strong fighters.

Each side gaining nothing and loosing everything.

That is until the last straw was pulled, until the anger of the gods was unleashed upon Iwa for their crimes.

The four people who delivered this justice would become famous for what they had done, decimating a whole army of Iwa Ninja mainly High Chunnin and above there were approximately three thousand or so Iwa ninjas

Konoha would once again prove that the Will of Fire truly did exist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is Chapter 4

Last time- The Team had gotten together

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

/ 4 years later- ½ a year after Obito's death /

The four main people from the Konoha army stood lightly to the side of the rest of the ninja.

They all had changed, for better or worse only time would tell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuusei now wore a customised Jounnin Uniform along with White ANBU cloak and a black Hunter-Nin mask on his belt.

His Jounnin Uniform was completely black apart from the full moon with a comet on the flak jacket.

Ryuu looked at the approaching army of Iwagakure Ninja, his once bright, care-free emerald eyes were darknened by the knowledge of death and war.

'Obito…'

It hurt to think of his friend, one of the only four people who were not actually afraid of his inner demons and unnerving abilities.

'I promise that Iwagakure will be defeated…'

Ryuu pulled out a rather small Tessen War Fan- not the handheld ones and not one like Temari's probably half Harry's size which is 6 so it would be about 3" long and got into the stance that he used to fight with it.

'In your memory and to avenge your death I will **destroy them!'**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin now wore the typical Jounnin Uniform along with a lab coat with the word medic written on the back.

Her Nin-Dog Arashi now a hulking 4" tall was standing next to her, his brown fur gleaming with the silver streaks he had.

Rin looked at the approaching enemy, her once soft brown eyes hardened with the knowledge of death and war.

'For Konoha….'

She smiled as she thought of the village, it was a possibility that she may not come out of this 'Final Battle' alive but she would drag down as many Iwa Ninja as she could.

'I Will Fight….'

Her eyes gazed out over the war-torn terrain that was once the border between Iwa and Konoha's separate countries.

'For The Will Of Fire Blazes Within Me!'

Rin pulled out a rather short Katana and got in her stance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi now wore the standard Jounnin and ANBU Captain garb same as Ryuu his ANBU mask was tied to his belt.

Kakashi glared hatefully at the approaching Iwa ninja.

'I'll Kill you for taking my friend!'

Kakashi pulled out his standard ANBU Katana and got into his stance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minato now wore the uniform of the Hokage but still wore his standard Jounnin Uniform.

Minato glared coldly at the approaching army.

'They killed one of my students and will pay!'

Minato pulled out his three-pronged Kunai and got into his stance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a slaughter, the Iwa Ninja although far greater in number were outmatched in skill.

This was were the Legendary Yellow Flash of Konohagakure No Sato was born Minato because of his three-pronged Kunai and his Hirashin technique

This was where the Legendary Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi of Konohagakure No Sato was born because of the Sharingan that Obito had given Kakashi and the fact that there were many different techniques being used in the battle

This was where the Legendary Medic-Nin Inuzuka Rin of Konohagakure No Sato was born and died she saved over three hundred Konoha Shinobi in the last battle and then jumped in front of a hit meant for Kakashi

And this, this was where the Legendary Shadow-Mage Ryuusei Ookami of Konohagakure No Sato was born he turned into one of his demon forms, used his magic and his shadow abilities

This was where these four, now three people became Legends.

This was where Ryuusei's magic was finally found and his past would come and be _**VERY **_surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5

This is chapter 5

Last time- Ryuu, Rin, Kakashi and Minato had just become Legends Rin as a Medic KIA

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

/ 1 year later /

Ryuusei stood in front of the memorial stone the one that Kakashi is always at, the one dedicated to those KIA with Kakashi and Minato.

His once emerald, now darkly jaded eyes were sad.

Ryuu smiled bitterly as he reminisced on the fun and not-so-fun times he had had with his team-mates.

His dark hair falling around his face, accentuating his beauty further by making him seem like a fallen, sorrow-filled Star.

He was now definitely a clear and perfect representation of his name Ryuusei meaning Fallen Star.

This was because he _had_ fallen head-long into the heart-wrenching, agonising pain of war and loss but he would pull through, as he always had.

It was just how he was, how he had been and how he always would be it was a sort of defence mechanism, he just ignored it.

No matter how bad the something was he had always pulled through eventually and gone back to being the emerald-eyed Shinobi called Ryuusei.

But this time… This time Ryuusei knew his eyes would not return to their emerald hue ever again.

He had seen and done too much to allow for that to happen.

He placed the glass and bottle on sake and white lily on the memorial.

He was kind of worried about what a 'drunken' Obito and Rin would be like; just the thought gave him chills.

Obito would probably be spouting inane babble about Kakashi needing to get laid, Minato needed to take some form of stress-relief and Ryuusei needing to get a girl or a man as the case may be.

Rin would probably be looking at Obito as he babbled with a look of complete amusement, agreeing on Kakashi getting laid, saying that as Hokage Minato didn't have time for breaks and saying that Ryuusei should just ask Kakashi out.

To be honest, the thought both amused and terrified him.

"Kakashi, Minato-Sensei…"

The two slightly taller men turned towards Ryuusei, he smiled sadly as he stared at the monument.

"Obito and Rin wouldn't want us to be acting like this…"

Minato sighed audibly and Kakashi closed his one visible eye.

"If they were here we'd be getting the crap beaten out of us for being depressed by Obito and Rin would be encouraging him and giving him tips!"

Minato snorted.

"You're right Ryuu but it's hard to loose those close to you…"

Harry smiled bitterly one more.

"I know… they were my friends and my family…"

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Ryuu's shoulders.

"Don't worry Ryuu-Chan…"

Ryuu growled playfully at Kakashi and then pouted.

"Kaka-Kun!"

Minato smiled.

"Well I'm of… got to see Kushina!"

Ryuu grinned.

"Tell Kushina-Hime that I said HI!"

Minato nodded and left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi looked down at the slightly shorter boy his eyes held love and sadness.

He used his finger to life Ryuu's chin so that he was looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi bent his head down slightly and captured Ryuu's lips in a soft kiss.

Kakashi pulled back as soft smile on his lips.

"I hope you feel better Ryuu"

Ryuu grinned impishly as he noted that Kakashi's eyes were lightly closed.

He slowly and carefully stealthily- ninja need to be stealthy even in their love life! inched upwards and placed his lips upon Kakashi's.

It was once again soft but it conveyed the fact that Ryuusei loved Kakashi just as much if not more than Kakashi loved Ryuusei.


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6

This is chapter 6

Last time- Kakashi and Ryuusei share their first kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

/ 1 month later /

Ryuusei closed his eyes tightly as he heard the screams from the Shinobi on the front line.

They were fighting the embodiment of Armageddon.

They were fighting Giant ball of fire that was somehow _alive_

Kyuubi had told him that it was Meteor Fox Fire and was looking for the Demon King/Lord, which ironically was him.

Kyuubi had said that he should wait at least an hour until the ball's fire-power pun intended had decreased significantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuu closed his eyes, he ran towards the ball of fire dodging the still fighting Shinobi and jumping over trees and other debris.

Ryuu appeared before the giant orb.

-_Great Fox Fire I am the one who is fused with the 10-_

The orb began to shift until it resembled an old man with red hair and eyes.

_- You are the Demon King?-_

Ryuu nodded.

_- I have reason to believe so-_

The 'man' smiled.

_- Then I give you the power of Fire!-_

The 'man' became the orb again and the orb shrank and condensed until it was no more than a red jewel.

Ryuusei's eyes went wide as he realised what it was.

"The Fire-Gem!"

Kakashi walked over.

"What was that about?"

Ryuusei frowned.

"I believe that he was the lord of Fire and he gave me _THE_ Fire-Gem, do you have any idea what this means?"

Kakashi frowned.

"No?"

Ryuusei started jumping up and down as if he was on a sugar high.

"It means I have _complete _control over the element of Fire… I already have the Wind-Gem, all I need now is the Earth-Gem, the Lightning-Gem and the Water-Gem and I have control over all 5 of the basic elements!"

Kakashi gaped in amazement.

"WOW!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuusei looked about the cave in amazement.

This was supposedly the _lair _of the Earth Lord.

A man with brown hair and moss green eyes appeared from the ground.

_- Who disturbs the slumber of the Earth Lord?-_

Ryuu bowed.

_-I Ryuusei, King of all Makai wish to gain the power of the Earth-Gem Great Lord of Earth-_

The man frowned and looked at Ryuu hard, the man's eyes widened then he grinned as he nodded

_-So you are the Chosen One?-_

Ryuu nodded.

_-Yes-_

The man smiled

_-Then I give you the power of Earth!-_

The man vanished into the ground.

Ryuusei walked from the cave still shocked that he had THE Earth-Gem.

Kakashi had waited patiently outside for his friend, he noticed the look on Ryuusei's face, he smirked.

"Let me guess… you have the Earth-Gem?"

Ryuu just nodded, his mind to shocked to come up with any coherent sentences.

Kakashi sighed and smacked Ryuusei upside the head.

Ryuu yelped.

"What was that for?"

Kakashi sighed.

"You spaced out on me"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuusei walked into the cavern that was secretly hidden under a lake.

The Water-Gem was located here.

Ryuu saw the water in the small, underground lake bubble as a 'woman' rose from its icy depths.

_- Who disturbs the sanctuary of the Water Lord?-_

Ryuusei bowed

_-My Lady I am Ryuusei, King of Makai, I wish to acquire the power of the fabled Water-Gem-_

The 'lady' nodded.

_-I can sense your good intentions and you may have the Water-Gem, I give you the power of Water-_

The 'woman' disappeared into the lake and Ryuusei found his way back to the outside land.

He grinned, all he needed now was the Lightning-Gem and he had control over the elements.

Kakashi smiled.

"Got it?"

Ryuu nodded.

"piece of cake but I think the Lightning-Gem will be the Hardest for now"

Kakashi frowned.

"What about the Light-Gem and the Dark-Gem?"

Ryuu sighed.

"it is said that they were destroyed many years ago but I have a feeling that they are nearby and guarded by their respective lords"

Kakashi sighed.

"your more trouble than you're worth at times you know?"

Ryuu grinned.

"But Ya still love me!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuusei walked into the strange room, there were many electrical devices scattered around.

From the deadly jolts in the corner a man with yellow hair appeared.

_-Who disturbs the Lightning Lord's Slumber?-_

Ryuusei bowed

_-I Ryuusei King of Demons request to gain the power of the Lightning-Gem-_

The 'man' frowned, he looked at Ryuu then sighed.

_-So the time of the Change has come?-_

Ryuu sighed softly.

_-So it seems-_

The 'man' smiled sadly.

_-I give you the power of lightning… find Light and Dark soon… you need to complete the set!-_

Ryuusei walked from the room, a slightly depressed look on his face.

Kakashi walked over.

"Light or Dark?"

Ryuu smiled.

"Light first"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuusei walked into the blinding dome of pure light, everything in the room glowed with an 'inner light'

A woman appeared from the light, her hair was white and her wings were also white, she wore a white gown with the Yang symbol on the back.

_-Who disturbs the rest of the Light Lord?-_

Ryuusei sighed, it was starting to get old saying the same thing over and over.

_-I, Ryuusei, Demon King wish to attain the Light-Gem-_

The 'woman' frowned.

_-So _that _time has come again?-_

Ryuu nodded.

_-Unfortunately-_

The 'woman' sighed.

_-I give you power over Light… don't hurt my brother too much-_

The woman dispersed in a flash of light.

Ryuu walked from the dome with a grin on his face, one more gem and he had the power.

Kakashi smiled softly as he saw the grin, Ryuu hadn't grinned like that since Obito and Rin had died.

"Got it then?"

Ryuu nodded.

"yah… Dark-Gem now!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuusei walked into what Anko and the rest of the Interrogation team had dubbed the 'realm of shadows' a large cave just within the Konoha Borders large amounts of the cave were encased in shadow.

A man appeared from the darkness, he had black hair and black wings.

_-Who disturbs the rest of the Dark Lord?-_

Ryuu bowed deeply.

_-I Ryuusei King of Makai wish to attain the Dark-Gem-_

The man lowered his eyes.

_-So it _has _come again?-_

Ryuu sighed.

_-yes-_

The man closed his eyes wearily.

_-I give you the power of Darkness!-_

The man slipped back into the shadows.

Ryuu walked from the cave with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Kakashi grinned.

"WOW! All Powerful Elemental Master Is On The Way!"

Ryuu smiled.

"C'mon… Let's head home!"

Kakashi nodded, kissed Ryuu softly, gripped Ryuu's waist and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi reappeared just inside the gates of Konoha

"we're home!"

Ryuu smiled softly.

"Yes, we most certainly are…"


	7. Chapter 7

This is Chapter 7

This is Chapter 7

Last time- Ryuusei and Kakashi searched for the Legendary Elemental-Gems and something is telling Ryuu that something bad is going to happen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7

/ 1 ½ month later /

Ryuusei sat calmly on a chair in the Hokage's public office holding his 'honorary' 2½-month-old Kawaii Chibi nephew.

'He is such a cute child'

A wet patch had slowly begun to appear on his long black silk-like shirt.

He looked down and saw that Naru was half-asleep and drooling slightly.

Ryuusei smiled softly at his 'nephew'.

"Naru-Chan…."

Naru looked up drooling slightly.

Ryuu smiled softly and began to sing the baby a lullaby that Petunia had sung to Harry and his 'brother' when they were younger.

_Sleep now my baby,_

_Be still love don't cry,_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream,_

_Sleep and remember this last lullaby,_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

_River, oh river_

_Flow gently for me_

_Such precious cargo you bay_

_Do you know somewhere he can be free?_

_Go and deliver him there_

Ryuusei looked down to see Naruto curled up on his lap.

Naruto was happily sucking his thumb as he dreamed.

Minato smiled.

"where'd you learn that?"

Ryuu smiled sadly.

"Petunia used to sing that to Dudley and I when we were younger"

Kakashi's one visible dark eye saddened slightly and he pulled Ryuusei closer and nuzzled his face against Ryuu's neck.

Ryuu blushed as this happened but also smiled.

"It was a lullaby and it was the only one I could actually think of at the moment"

The intercom buzzed.

"Hokage-Sama is it possible for some people to come to talk to you?"

The Hokage frowned.

'What could Mika-Chan Want?'

He pressed the 'intercom'.

"Hai Mika-Chan?"

The voice of a young woman resounded through the link.

"You see, there are a group of outsiders to see you Hokage-Sama!"

Ryuu stiffened, Minato sighed.

"Send them in..."

Minato motioned for the ANBU to be ready.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three children, a bushy brown-haired girl, a lanky red-haired boy and a short and fat dark red-haired boy walked into the room.

The brown & bushy-haired girl, Ryuu recognised as his ANBU partner Hermione Granger or Falcon as she was known.

The red-haired boy, Ryuu had not seen for many years but knew his brothers well, it was Ron Weasley.

The dark-haired boy, Ryuu recognised with no little amount of disgust, his brother Darren.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind them came a tawny-haired man who smelt strongly of chocolate, parchment, dust, forest and wolf, a scent that soothed Ryuu slightly, he knew that it was Remus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind Remus came a black-haired man who smelt strongly of dog, Ryuu knew who this was and was soothed slightly, it was Sirius.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind Sirius came a black-haired man who smelt strongly of stag, Ryuu inwardly snarled, bristled, hissed and raged, because he knew who it was, his _father _James.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind James came a red-haired woman who smelt strongly of lilies, books and cookies, Ryuu once again inwardly went berserk and demonic, he knew who it was, his _mother _Lily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind Lily came a black-haired man who smelt of dank rooms and potions Ryuu inwardly smirked, he knew who it was and was impressed with the man, Severus Nathaniel Snape.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind Severus came two old men, both white-haired and smelling of power, they were obviously twins.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuu inwardly screamed, roared, hissed, snarled and generally went into blood-lust Hanyou-Mode as he had dubbed it, he knew one of them, the one wearing a bright pink robe, Albus Dumbledore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuu _had _met Aberforth but only briefly, Aberforth wore a plain blue and bronze robe, signifying his connection to his old house Ravenclaw.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minato forced a smile.

"Good Morning how can I help you?"

The boy who Harry had realised was his twin sneered.

"We're here to get my brother…. Where is he?"

Ryuusei bristled.

"How Dare You Speak To Hokage-Sama In Such A Pompous And Disrespectful Way?!"

The boy looked at the taller male who had an infuriated look about him.

Kakashi sighed.

"Ryuu calm down, they are outsiders they don't know of our customs or the respect they should show Minato-Sensei"

Hermione gaped.

"Ryuusei?! Kakashi?!"

Ryuu smirked.

"Ohayo Falcon-Chan!"

Hermione smiled.

"How're Rin-Chan and Obito-Kun?"

Kakashi and Ryuusei looked at each other, while Minato looked at the small pile of Paperwork left.

Hermione began to worry about her brown-haired Inuzuka friend and her black-haired Uchiha friend.

"Ryuu? Where are Obito and Rin?"

Ryuu turned away, Kakashi hugged him close, and Ryuu looked at Hermione his eyes slightly dark.

"Obito was killed 5 years and 7 months ago during a surprise attack from Iwagakure Ninja, Kakashi had lost his left eye sometime during the battle and as a 'departing gift' he gave him one of his Sharingan eyes"

Hermione frowned.

"What about Rin?"

Ryuu looked down, his long hair covered his face and obscured their view, and Kakashi looked down at the slightly shorter boy in sadness.

Ryuu slowly looked up, his eyes held sorrow that Hermione had only ever seen when his family had been murdered.

Hermione's eyes widened in horrifying realisation.

"No?!"

Ryuu nodded.

"She fell in the final battle, taking a hit from an Iwa-Nin that had been meant for Kakashi"

Hermione gasped and hugged Ryuu tightly.

"Oh Ryuu I'm so sorry!"

James looked confused.

"Hermione how do you know these people?"

Hermione blushed.

"Um… I met Ryuu when he and I were both around 8-years-old, it was to be the first time I had ever met my grandparents…. I liked Ryuu and his friends but I didn't like my grandparents…. How are they anyway?"

Ryuu scowled.

"Old Man Himura and Koharu-Sensei are both as stubborn and aggravating as ever… they're just older and much more unbearable!"

Hermione groaned.

"Don't tell them I'm here!"

Minato smiled.

"Don't worry kid, they're on vacation"

Hermione frowned.

"Vacation?"

Ryuu smirked.

"They're helping Ibiki and Anko with some new interrogation techniques; after all, they _are _intimidating"

Darren glared.

"Ok I don't know you and I don't like you… Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

Ryuu blinked, Hermione choked on a laugh, Minato shook with silent laughter and Kakashi pulled out the newest 5th of the First Series of the Hentai Book series called Make Out Paradise and hid behind it to hide his amusement.

"EWW! Are you like into _incest_?"

Darren spluttered.

"NO! Why?"

Ryuu smirked, he pulled Hermione close, Darren snarled.

"After all I would never want to go into a romantic relationship with my dearest Imotou"

Darren froze, his eyes narrowed, his voice came out as no more than a mere hiss.

"And what does that mean?"

Kakashi snickered.

"Oi Ryuu!"

Ryuu turned.

"Hai?"

Kakashi smirked.

"Did you just notice how much that guy looks and sounds like Oro-Teme when he acts like that?"

Ryuu glared at Kakashi.

"Don't say that git's name anywhere near me Kakashi do you hear me!"

Kakashi nodded quickly shrinking back from the infuriated look on Ryuu's now slightly insane-looking face.

" O.O O-Ok S-Sorry R-R-Ryuu"

Darren growled.

"What does Imoto mean?!"

Ryuu sighed.

"_Imotou _means Little Sister"

Darren looked between the two in confusion.

"After all I am the adopted Grandson on Himura and Koharu who happen to be the mother and father of Hermione's mother"

James looked slightly intrigued.

"Whose name is actually Kokoro and she is the last true 'pureblood' member of both Himura and Koharu's clans excepting myself and somehow Hermione"

Darren opened his mouth and closed it twice before sighing.

'he's right'

Minato frowned.

"I have a feeling that this isn't the only thing you came to talk about"

James sighed.

"You're correct, you see we're looking for my son Harry Potter, he's the Chosen One and is the only person who can stop the Dark Lord in our world"

Ryuu snorted, everyone looked at him.

"What?"

James glared.

"You know something don't you?"

Ryuu smirked darkly.

"Maybe…"

Kakashi laughed at the disgruntled look slowly appearing on James' face.

"Now Ryuu-Kun don't be mean"

Ryuu pouted.

"Fine 'Kashi-Kun… you ruin all me fun!"

Kakashi smirked.

"But I do always make up for it back home"

Hermione smirked, Ron gaped, Darren fell over and the adults were all wearing looks of shock.

Ryuu sighed.

"Kakashi…. I think you're giving them ideas"

Kakashi glowered at him.

"Fine you wont get any fun later…"

Ryuu smirked.

"I can always ask sensei"

Kakashi gaped.

"You Wouldn't?!"

Ryuu grinned.

"Try Me?"

Kakashi groaned.

"You _Would_!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ryusei grinned, "My name is Konoha no Ryusei, the Shooting Star of the Leaf, I am also the Spirit King, nice to meet you"

Remus sniffed the air slightly and looked at Ryusei in shock, "Cub? Is that really you? You smell the same but more powerful!"

Ryu smiled and nodded, "Hey Mooney, this is my mate Hatake Kakashi, our other mate is still in the Academy, he's only about a year or two younger than us, but Kakashi and I were Shinobi prodigies"

James froze, "Harry? My Harry is a Ninja? My son is a barbaric murderer? I won't have it!"

Ryusei smirked darkly, "Well you'll be happy to know that while biologically you may have created me, you are _no _father to me, my parents are the leaders of the Clans of this village!"

Naruto began to cry, Ryusei picked him up and sighed, singing softly,  
"Watashi to watashi de kawa no ōkina kawa no nagare  
Anata no gōon tsuyo-sa wa watashi-tachi jishin ni naru yō  
Watashi-tachi wa kawa ga nagareruto tsuyoi  
Watashi-tachi wa, akaruku fukutsu no hikari"

Naruto snuggled down into Ryu's arms and sighed softly as he fell back into slumber, "sleep well little nephew"

James and the others realised that they would be unable to make him come to them and that Voldemort would never attack them, they had lost.

THE END


End file.
